powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Mahou Sentai Magiranger vs. Dekaranger
is the teamup movie between ''Mahou Sentai Magiranger and Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. Plot The MagiRanger’s Fantastic Happy Day is being celebrated in a fancy restaurant. The Rangers explains to Hikaru that once every ten years, they show their love for each other to Miyuki’s special jewel. As they eat, a woman at another becomes impatient just as the whole building shakes and is carried off by a monster. Believeing it to be a Hades Beast, the Rangers want to fight, but can’t transform in front of the people. The other woman reveals herself to be Umeko of SPD. The other DekaRangers arrive to fight the monster, Chigukade Seijin Buildjick. DekaBike Robo saves the restaurant as the DekaMachines capture Buildjick. Meanwhile, an Alienizer called Babon and an Agent X make other plans. On the ground, Umeko attacks Sen for being late to their date. Suddenly, Buildjick is destroyed by Babon before he attacks the Rangers. Defeated, the DekaRangers are saved by the MagiRangers but their final attack is interrupted by the appearance of DekaRed and SPD’s new battlizer. He attacks Babon and apparently destroys him but he recovers and kidnaps Urara with Jasmine going after her. In the magic room, Ban tells the Rangers of Agent X, who was Aburera’s successor. Agent X contacts the MagiRangers, demanding the Flower of Heaven for Urara’s return, but no one knows what it is. In Infershia, Jasmine attacks Babon but is captured. Later, Swan reveals that she and Doggie knew Miyuki as she came to them saying that her jewel is the Flower of Heaven a treasure of Magitopia. If it is not fed with love every ten years, terrible things will happen. The Rangers agree to work together to stop Babon. Sen has Tetsu and Hikaru dress up as women to distract Babon during the trade in the Marudeyouna world Prison Island. However, their disguises don’t hold, but the others save Urara and Jasmine. Babon gets the Flower before attacks from Ban and Kai get it back. Agent X then appears, followed by Doggie, who ends up fighting Wolzard as the other Rangers make their escape. Agent X uses his Kaijuuki, AbreTrex, to attack the Earth from space with the Flower, but DekaWing Robo and MagiLegend force him back down where DekaRanger Robo, MagiKing, DekaBike Robo and Travelion destroy the Kaijuuki. Agent X and Babon escape but are fought and eventually deleted by the 12 Rangers. The Flower even grants them special magic as a reward for their courage and love. Later, the Rangers finish their Fantastic Happy Day celebrations. Characters Magirangers Dekarangers Allies *Cignian Swan Shiratori *Mandora Boy *Smoky the Magical Cat Referred *Miyuki Ozu *Yuka Yamazaki (photo) *Marigold Utahime (photo) *Ryunosuke Sugishita Villains Infershia *Sorcery Priest Meemy *Phantom Spy Vancuria *Zobils Alienizers *Agent X (Hades Beastman Demon Apollos) *Algolian Baurbon *Chigukaden Buildjick Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard: *Sorcery Priest Meemy: *Phantom Spy Vancuria: Continuity and Placement *Although this film doesn't take place in continuity due to Wolzard's possession of magic and Vancuria possessing the WolzardPhone (Wolzard sacrifices his own magic when he gives the vampire queen his phone), the position of the film is precise and can only take place in one period: between Stage 31: The Extraordinary Majin and Stage 32: Dad's Words. This film entirely takes place on October 5th, 2005, which places it exactly between the airing dates of Stage 31 (10/2/05) and 32 (10/9/05); it can't occur before due to the Magiranger achieving Legend Mode and the mecha MagiLegend; and it cannot occur after this film both due to Wolzard reclaiming his magic and due to major plot shifts which occur to complete the second phase of the story, primarily involving Wolzard and the final battle with Sorcery Priest Meemy. Notes *This is the only crossover movie where the villains are not defeated by the team's mechas. J.A.K.Q. vs. Gorenger does not count, as neither team had any mechas (though their airship equivalents, Varidreen and Sky Ace, do show up). *MagiRed and DekaYellow are the only two Rangers to be in their Power-Up modes (Legend Mode and S.W.A.T. Mode respectively) in new footage. Their respective teammates assume their Power-Up modes during the mecha fight, but this is likely stock footage. *This cross-over film further connects back with the previous one with Miyuki Ozu referred as another fan of Dino Curry, Abaranger's restaurant run by ally Ryunosuke Sugishita; and even has stated to eat there alongside Kruger and Swan. *Due to circumstances of the film, this is the only time any of the Magiranger use a spell tied to Wolzard's "Uuza" system. (due to Houka and Urara being trapped with the Nightmare Sisters' WolzardPhones during their battle) *''Magiranger vs. Dekaranger'' was the twelfth of fourteen crossover movies shown during the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, a special event on TV Asahi during the run of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. As with the others, this movie was aired in two half-hour parts an hour before the week's episode of Goseiger, there was also commentary at the beginning and end by the Goseigers about the teams and the storylines within the movie. *This is the first and so far only time where a Sentai ranger gets a Battlizer form, which is a powerup normally used in Power Rangers. *This is the second time the dekaranger theme song is played first in a versus battle, the first being Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger vs. Abaranger Category:Sentai Movies Category:Sentai Team Up Movie Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger